Trust
by Yana125
Summary: It's difficult to gain someone's trust, especially when you kidnapped them on your first meeting.


This was written before the second season when I didn't know that Zia already trusts Mendoza! I don't own anything!

* * *

"Soon we should get back to the Condor."

"Just admit that we got lost."

Mendoza stopped and looked at the girl walking behind him. Zia was looking at him straight in the eyes and she showed an emotionless face but the navigator saw a glint of taunt in her eyes.

"We didn't get lost" the man said as he continued his walk through the bamboo forest. What he said was more or less true. It was hard to tell which direction they should go without seeing the sky but he could still navigate in the forest. The only thing he couldn't tell was where the Condor was exactly. After they were attacked and got separated he didn't have time to memorise the surrounding of their flying machine. So in a certain way the girl was right.

Ever since he met with the children again, Zia was cold towards him just like when they had started their journey to find the first City. Those six months changed all three of the children but Zia was the one who matured the most.

"You still don't trust me, do you?" Mendoza broke the silence as he chopped a few more bamboos with his sword. Behind him he heard that the girl was following him but she didn't say anything. The man sighed and continued their way back to the Condor.

He admitted he deserved her distrust. He had done many questionable things, what he had said was usually for his own goals which had been always gold. But he had soon found a greater treasure than gold. The friendship of the children. Maybe his dream to take some gold from the Mysterious Cities of Gold never faded but as soon as he had learned that the children had been in trouble he had gone to help them immediately.

But Zia didn't know what he was thinking. She only knew what she saw and she didn't have a really good experience from that. He didn't even want to try convincing her that he had changed. She wouldn't believe it until she saw something really good about him.

"You know everything about us but we know nothing about you" she said suddenly. "Why would I trust you?"

He didn't expect she would say anything. Mendoza stopped and looked at the girl behind him. Zia stopped too and waited patiently for the adult's answer.

Fair thinking, he thought. Something for something. Normally he would have started telling his story right there but he didn't do it. He didn't want to remember again. The moment when Papakamayo had died and he had heard Zia crying in sorrow the wound had been reopened again. In the past six months he successfully forgot it again and he didn't want to recall the memories.

"Maybe one day I'll talk about my past" he said finally. "But until that don't ask."

As he turned away for a moment he saw curiosity and maybe sympathy on the girl's face. For a moment it seemed Zia would ask something but none of them talked.

In this uncomfortable silence Mendoza pushed a few bamboos out from the way and as he saw what was in front of him a light smile appeared on his face.

"I told you we didn't get lost" he said as he stepped away to let Zia to have a look too. On the clearing was their great Golden Condor. And to make the sight even better the others were also there too, waiting impatiently and worryingly to their lost friends.

At their sight Zia's face brightened up and as soon as she stepped out from the bamboo forest she started running.

"Esteban! Tao!"

The two boys who until now walked up and down around the Condor quickly looked up and reflected Zia's smile.

"Zia!"

As Zia stopped in front of the boys she hugged both of them who returned the gesture. The three of them laughed happily and asked what the others had been doing during their separation.

As Mendoza watched them a smile appeared on his face. The children were important to him, like they were his own. No matter if they trusted him or not, if they were happy he was happy too.

Just when he stepped out from the bamboo forest he noticed Zia was watching him. The girl nodded him with a little smile then turned back to her friends. At first her action surprised the man but then a happy thought formed in his mind. Maybe one day she will trust him enough to be friends.


End file.
